Dante and Mario meet
by SonOfSpardaDude
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic, so it's a short, 1 chapter practicefanfic about Mario vs. Dante. Feel free to send reviews, and please, no flames at all!


**MARIO AND DANTE MEET**

**Written by: SonOfSpardaDude.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario, any of their characters, Devil May Cry, or any of their characters. Their mentioning in this story is completely for the sake of you guys seeing my work.**

**Note: This is my first fanfic ever, so it'll be a one chapter practice story to see if I know how do to this right. It'll be about Mario meeting DMC's Dante, and will be rated T for teen for mild violence and language. And for those of you who know Mario, I'm not gonna make him talk Italian where they say "a" after almost every word. So, without further adieu, sit back, and enjoy.**

It was a sunny afternoon in the land of……..well……..Arkansas, and everywhere as far as the eye can see, flowers, grass, trees, bushes, and wildlife seemed to blanket the area. Mushrooms in the area stay in the ground for a year, then the do something _unnatural._

They come to life!

These are the main population of the land where organic houses and small cities sprawl into action. The mushroom-like citizens look like humans, but instead of hair growing off of their scalps, they have white mushrooms with red polka dots. They are almost defenseless, and always in need of a hero to protect them.

That hero is Mario. An Italian human plumber.

He is naïve, but has saved the asses of mushrooms countless times from Bowser, who is a very evil mutant turtle thingy. Mario has abilities that lets him jump high, run fast, throw very hot fireballs, and throw really heavy beetroots.

He is married to Princess Peach, and has over 1,000 babies running around.

But, in the state of New York, where demonic monstrosities crawl from the various fiery pits of hell and into the city, was a whole other story. Humans run around frantically. They rummage whatever they can get and such. But they eventually found a hero of their own, Dante, the son of Sparda. Sparda was a demon himself, who rose up against the emperor of the underworld, Mundus, and freed humans from their eternal bloodshed. He impregnated a beautiful young woman so the son would grow up to be a hero, too, and that was Dante.

Now, in present time, he is in his early 20's, and he has one hell of a job: to use his skills to kill demon threats wherever they may be. He uses a variety of badass skills, from wielding a sword called the Force Edge, to gun slinging his enemies with his dual pistols, called Ebony and Iron, which have unlimited ammo. He owns his own office building; called Devil May Cry, where when not working, eats pizza, plays billiards, rides bikes, and hosts a singer/drums/guitar/bass band.

Well, both of our heroes venture off to nowhere, where they find each other…..

Mario: (Picking flowers for Princess Peach)

Dante: Freeze, sucka!

Mario: Huh? What the f-

Dante: HEY; this fanfic is rated T, not M! Please try to say something less, um….

Mario: Whatever! Who are you and what do you want?

Dante: I gotta kill you! You're not human!

Mario: Yes I am! I just have lower quality than you. Nintendo made me like that in case you didn't know! OK?

Dante: OK.

Mario: Besides, even if I wasn't human, like maybe a bunny, you wouldn't have any rights to blow my brains out, just cause I'm not human!

Dante: Actually, with your bulbous shape, I thought you were a Doppelganger.

Mario: A dobblea-eh-er-what?

Dante: A Doppelganger. It's a type of deadly demon that takes the form of anything it wants to. I thought it took the form of some ugly ass person, and did it poorly.

Mario: EXCUSE ME! I'm not ugly!

Dante: Really? Well, you're no looker compared to my sexy looks. (Smiles like a man, and his teeth are so white they endlessly shine in the sunlight.)

Mario: I'm still not convinced.

Dante: You asked for it! (Takes his shirt off, and has these massive pecks and muscles all over his body.)

Mario: Damn….. (Tries to look at his puny muscles and cartoonish teeth, realizing he's no match for him.) Who are you then?

Dante: I'm Dante.

Mario: I'm Mario.

Dante: Well, now that we know each other, and it's still a beautiful day out, what should we do, and why should we do it in the first place?

Mario: Um……..

Just then, the 2 protagonists were then interrupted by the last person, er, people, that either would expect. Mundus, Dante's gigantic rival made of stone, and Bowser, Mario's huge rival with, what appears to be a spiked shell………

Mundus: (From the south appears this.) Why not fight me, idiots!

Dante: MUNDUS!

Bowser: (From the north appears this.) Screw him, fight me!!

Mario: BOWSER!

Mundus: I told you I would take over the world, but I gotta get rid of you first!

Bowser: Well, I wanna get rid of Mario first!

Mundus: NO, I DO YOU JACKASS!

Bowser: I DO!

Mundus: **I DO!!!!!!!!!**

Bowser: **I DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Mundus: **_I DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Bowser: **_I DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

(After 10 hours of screaming,"I DO!" to each other……….)

Mundus: That's it! You're dead turtle!

Bowser: Bring it on, stone ass!

(The 2 villains fight until each other is dead, leaving a massive puddle of blood, organs, guts, and intestines everywhere.)

Mario: So uh now what?

Dante: (Reading a Playboy magazine) Uhhhhhhhhh………

Mario: O.O

Dante: O.O

Mario: That's it! I've had enough of your stupid remarks!

Dante: Bring it on you moron!

The two heroes fight. Mario starts by running and doing a roundhouse kick. Dante dodges it and and kicks Mario's weak point (you know what I mean) so hard that he flew in the air and fell.

Dante: Oh yeah!

Mario: Dodge this!

Mario kicks Dante in the face by surprise and regains balance. Dante pulls out the Force Edge and swings at Mario. He barely dodges this and pulls out a sledgehammer he used to fight Donkey Kong. He then slams it on the ground so hard it made an aftershock. Both were shaken and blurred for the moment, and then Dante decides to create a sword whirlwind, killing anything in its way. But he forgot how to walk while doing it. So he took baby steps. Mario was waiting for Dante to move even an inch, so he waited an hour, where he decides to get drunk on shampaign and read Dante's Playboy magazine. Dante sees this and gets so mad he moves at the speed of light, chopping Mario into a billion bloody bits.

Dante: Well, that was easier than I thought it would have been…..

He didn't see the bob-omb crawling out of Mario's remains and it took him by surprise by self destructing.

Dante: AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He got blown to as many pieces as Mario, thus ending the lives of our main characters, or so we think……….

The End!

**That concludes my practice fanfic! I know it's really short and all, but I promise to make even better fanfics in the future! I plan on making a Camp Lazlo-Resident Evil crossover where both the camps go to Raccoon City, and eventually fight all those zombies, dogs, crows, and lickers. It'll be like Resident Evil Apocalypse, and it'll be good! Please, send me your reviews on what you think of my story, and if you like, tell some good ideas of being a better fanfic writer! SonOfSpardaDude will soon rise again from the ashes!**


End file.
